percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Swift Prophecy Page
Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Megan's Prophecy #A child of Hermes is in great danger #He will be saved by a snow white stranger #And if he lives another year #The end of your life will not be near Unraveling the Prophecy #Nolan Swift is about to be attacked by a cyclops #Megan Snow, who has white hair (Really silver, but it's my story so I will let it slide) #If Swift lives for another year #He will do something to save Megan's life Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Nolan's Prophecy #You shall travel below to the land of the dead, #But be warned, as your friends life hangs by a thread #Two will be taken by the waves of the sea #Leaving one to remain, instead of the three #And when your world is surrounded in black #Take what you want, and never look back Unraveling the Prophecy #Nolan Swift travels to the Underworld #When he gets there, Malcolm is attacked by a hellhound and almost bleeds to death #Swift uses two of Poseidon's modified pearls to get Erika and Malcolm back to camp #Swift is left in the Underworld alone #The cave he is in has all black rocks #Swift wants to return to camp with his friends and keep running as fast as he can and always go faster Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Megan's Prophecy #The Titans have left their mountain tall #An owl and boar will answer the call #Try to save your friend if you dare #But the price is high, so do prepare #The choice that only one can make #To doom them all or make a break Unraveling the Prophecy #After The Last Olympian, all the Titans have left Mount Othyrus #A child of Athena and Ares will go and help him #If you go to save Malcolm #Someone will die #Abrams has to choose between trying to escape and letting everyone else escape #If he tries to escape, everyone will die, but if he breaks the bridge they all escape Nolan Swift: The Chains That Bind Kat Sandmin's Prophecy #Child of sleep, it is time for you to rise #Because staying here may not be wise #An enemy of all is breaking free of his bed #The five links of the chain, you must thread #The gardener and hammer will stand by your side #And your foes will try their best to misguide #But even if you fail on your quest #You’ll have some time to get some rest Unraveling the Prophecy #Kat, a child of Hypnos has to go on a quest #And the longer she waits, the worse off it is #Leiomenos is waking up from his prison and will destroy everything #Five gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Demeter) gave up something to make a chain that would contain Leiomenos (with Hera binding them together) #Erika, a child of Demeter and Swift who carries a hammer join her #Melinoe replaced Demeter's link with a fake one, and Prometheus used the group to find Leiomenos #If they don't manage to form the completed chain #Swift manages to send Leiomenos to the pits of Tartarus, but they won't fold him forever and he will escape, but until then our heroes can take some time to relax. Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Nolan Swift's Prophecy #Child of travel your time has come, #To lead a powerful group of some. #To free those that are captured is a must, #And the gods themselves must learn to trust. #Belief and hope will be the weapons you need, #And with those at your side, the god shall be freed. #One will die and one shall live, #But the choice is something only you can give Unraveling the Prophecy #A child of Hermes... #Must lead a strong group of only a few demigods. #He must free his captured friends before continuing his quest. #The gods (mostly Zeus) must learn to trust Nolan Swift. #Swift needed hope and belief in order to defeat Leiomenos. #With them, Swift was able to not only free the captured gods, but the god Leiomenos was before he became corrupted. #Leiomenos and his original form, Pisteuo, had to fight for control with one dead, and one alive. #Swift gave Pisteuo the choice to fight back or slowly die inside Leiomenos. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Prophecy